johnnys_jrfandomcom-20200213-history
Jinguji Yuta
Jinguji Yuta (神宮寺勇太) is a member of group King & Prince. Participation Song * Ame Datte (Sexy Summer ni Yuki ga Furu) * Don’t Stop Sexy Boyz (one Sexy Zone) * Joy!! (Joy!!) * Watashi no Okite (Sexy Second) * Let’s Go to Earth (Sexy Power3) PV * Sexy Zone (Sexy Zone) * Za ABC~5stars~（A.B.C-Z) * Lady Diamond（Sexy Zone) * Sexy Summer ni Yuki ga Furu (Sexy Zone) * Twinkle Twinkle（A.B.C-Z） * Real Sexy!（Sexy Zone) * Joy!!（SMAP) * Bai Bai Du Bai~See you again~ (Sexy Zone) * King & Queen & Joker (Sexy Zone) * Let’s Go to Earth (Sexy Power3) * Cha-cha Champion (Sexy Zone) CD Jacket * Sexy Summer ni Yuki ga Furu (Sexy Zone) * Real Sexy!/BAD BOYS (Sexy Zone) * King & Queen & Joker (Sexy Zone) Concert * Nenmatsu Young Touzai Utagassen! Touzai Jr Senbatsu Daishugo 2010! ~A.B.C-Z + Johnny’s Jr Senbatsu vs Nakayama Yuma + Kansai Johnny’s Jr Senbatsu~ * Hey! Say! JUMP “Arigatou”~Sekai no Doko ni Itemo~ * Hey! Say! JUMP & “Yuuki 100%” Zenkoku Tour * SUMMARY 2011 * Fresh Johnny’s Jr in Yokohama Arena * JOHNNYS’ World Kansashai in TOKYO DOME * Kis-My-Ft2 Debut Tour 2011 Everybody Go * Hey! Say! JUMP New Year Concert 2012 * Sexy Zone First Concert 2012 * Sexy Zone Arena Concert 2012 * Hey! Say! JUMP ASI FIRT TOR 2012 * 2012 Jingu Gaien Hanabi Taikai Kokuritsu Kyougi * Johnny’s Dome Theatre ~SUMMARY 2012~ * Live House Johnny’s Ginza 2013 * Sexy Zone Japan Tour 2013 * Sexy Zone Spring Tour Sexy Second * Live House Johnny’s Ginza 2014 * Sexy Zone Summer Concert 2014 * Gamushara J’s Party!! Vol.1 * Gamushara Sexy Natsu Matsuri!! * Sato Shori Solo Concert Media Appearance Stage Play * JOHNNY’s 2020 World * JOHNNYS’ World 2015 Drama * 2012 Sprout * 2013 Kasuka na Kanojo * 2013 49 * 2014 SHARK 2nd Season * 2015 Seishun Tantei Haruya Variety Show * The Shonen Club * Johnny's Jr Land * Gamushara! CM * 2011 Sky Perfect JSAT “Johnny’s Jr Land” * 2013 31 Ice Cream Baskin Robbins “Challenge the Triple” Trivia * Favorite food: nikujaga, mango, shabu shabu * Disliked food: avocado * Favorite subject: physical education, music * Disliked subject: mathematics * Favorite season: autumn (because his birthday in autumn) * Favorite animal: dog * Favorite number: 8 * Favorite color: purple, black * Favorite sport: badminton * Favorite song: With You (Sexy Zone) * Hobbies: guitar, listening the music * Ability: karate, badminton * Charmpoint: lips, mole * Catchphrase: Ima, nanji? (Jinguji!) (今何時? (神宮寺!)) * Pet: dog (Hime-chan) * Pair: Iwahashi Genki * Admired senpai: Kimura Takuya * Closed Senpai: Yasui Kentaro, Morita Myuto, Kikuchi Fuma, Nakajima Kento * Closed Jr: Kishi Yuta, Haniuda Amu, Kuramoto Kaoru, Miyachika Kaito, Takahashi Fu, Iwahashi Genki * Same period with Sato Shori, Kuramoto Kaoru, Iwahashi Genki, Matsukura Kaito, Akiba Ryusei * His nickname, PUU, is given by Iwahashi Genki and Genki is one and only who can call him with PUU. * Is only child. * Has same birthday with Sato Shori. * Iwahashi Genki is the first person he talked with in audition. * He and Iwahashi Genki called as Jiguiwa. * He and Kishi Yuta called as W Yuuta. Gallery Jinguji yuta june2018 winkup.png Category:Kanto JuniorsCategory:In a group